Get Backers Amour et Humour!
by inguriddo
Summary: si akabane et ginji étaient ensembe comment se comporteraient nos héros et kazuki et juubei sont amoureux l'un de l'autre!
1. Chapter 1

**Tout se passe pendant leur mission au mugenjo les groupes étaient déjà formés :******

**Himiko et kazuki , shido et ban-chan ainsi que dr jackal et ginji.******

**CHAPITRE 1ER : COMPORTEMENT INEXPLIQUE ******

**Chacun avait pris un chemin différent et ginji se sentait de plus en plus mal aux côtés d'akabane ******

**C'est vrai que la fois dernière il l'avait battu mais dr jackal était tout de même redoutable et ginji savait que jackal avait failli le battre alors il fit le lèche-cul en espérant qu'akabane ne s'énerve pas !******

**G : akabane pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de me battre ?******

**A : parce que se n'est pas mon boulot de te battre aujourd'hui je dois m'associer à toi d'ailleurs je suis sur que l'on ne va pas s'ennuyer pas vrai ? ******

**G : oui tu as tout à fait raison on va bien s'amuser et au fait pourquoi tu m'as défendu tout à l'heure devant l'autre monstre ?******

**A : je n'ai pas envie que l'on te tue avant que se soit moi qui l'ai fait , alors en attendant je te protège pour après mieux te tuer !******

**J'adore le sang pas toi ?******

**G : euh... non pas tellement... enfin quoi qu'il en soit j'en ai marre de me battre et...******

**A : ah oui ! alors toi aussi ? c'est génial ginji ku nous pensons la même chose à lala je suis heureux de t'avoir comme adversaire !******

**Ginji se demandait se qui se passait jamais il n'aurait cru avoir des points communs avec jackal mais surtout il n'aurait jamais cru que jackal était aussi sympa avec lui ! Il ne savait plus quoi faire : l'éviter pour pas se faire tuer ou rester avec lui et discuter longuement comme il fait avec ban-chan . un grand dilemme s'impose à lui !******

**Voyons voir ce qui se passe du côté de ban-chan et shidô : ******

**B : et dresseur de singes je te signal que si nous sommes enfermés ici c'est de ta faute et non de la mienne c'est compris !******

**S : baka ! c'est toi qui t'es fait repérer en voulant draguer l'autre fille moi je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger de derrière les buissons alors tout est entièrement de ta faute !******

**B : aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgggggggg espèce de sale dresseur de singes pourri ! Tu mérites une bonne correction snake bit...******

**: non ! arrêtes !******

**B : mais.. Madoka ?******

**S : madoka mais qu'est ce que tu fait là ?******

**M : je suis venue te chercher shidô j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... je tiens énormément à toi tu sais et sache que je t'aime !******

**S : moi aussi madoka ! je t'aime ! enfin la clé est juste à tes pieds tu peux nous la donner comme ça on part d'ici et toi tu rentres à la maison..******

**B : mais attends tu n'es pas madoka ! c'est makubex qui est derrière tout ça ! ******

**S : tu dis n'importe quoi en faite tu es jaloux que j'ai une petite amie et toi non !******

**B : mais puisque je te dis que ce n'es pas madoka !******

**S : mais oui c'est elle ! allez madoka donnes- nous la clé , s'il te plaît !******

**B : alors si c'est vraiment madoka j'ai une question à te poser : ******

**S : ben vas-y pose-lui ta question ?******

**B : si t'es bien madoka tu dois savoir qui voulait sortir avec toi la semaine dernière ? ******

**M : euh... Dr jackal !******

**B : non c'est faux ! et en plus madoka ne dirait jamais jackal mais akabane ! désolé makubex mais on a réussit à découvrir ton plan foireux !******

**S : MAKUBEX ! tu vas regretter de t'être servi de madoka pour essayer d'arriver à tes fins ! (sifflement de shido pour appeler ses animaux)******

**B : snake bite ! (il cassa la grille de cette prison virtuelle)******

**La madoka virtuelle avait disparue ******

**B : je te l'avais dis que se n'était pas madoka elle ne peut pas être venue jusqu'à toi t'es un minable dresseur de singes !******

**S : baaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaa ! tu vas regretter d'avoir dis ça !******

**B : oh tu te fais entretenir par ta gonzesse et maintenant tu t'énerves tu veux que j'aille la prévenir pour qu'elle vienne à ta rescousse ! (mdr)******

**M : ça ne sera pas la peine puisque je suis déjà là !******

**S : madoka... c'est vraiment toi ? ******

**B : mais non c'est encore un piège tu vois pas et en plus tu tombes encore dans le panneau quel abruti tu fais ! pfff regarde : snake bit...******

**S : non c'est vraiment toi mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?******

**M : je suis venue te chercher hevn m'a prévenue que vous partiez tous au mugenjo et je voulais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur ! mais en faite c'est surtout pour ginji que je m'inquiète il est avec akabane à ce qu'on m'a dit.******

**S : oui et d'ailleurs c'est mieux comme ça puis je ne pense pas que jackal lui fasse du mal c'est un professionnel ******

**M : oui tu as sans doute raison...******

**B : oooooooohhhhhhh ! c'est fini tout votre bla bla il faut qu'on bosse alors si c'est pas trop te demander il faut que tu partes d'ici madoka !******

**M : désolée mais je peux plus sortir j'ai perdue la sortie. Donc je vous accompagnes toi et shido ok ?******

**S : mais tu risques d'être blessée et je ne le supporterai pas tu es tout pour moi et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit ! ******

**M : mais je sais que tu vas me protéger alors nous voulons venir mozart et moi avec vous !******

**S : bon d'accords ...******

**B : mais comment ça d'accords tu te fais mener par le bout du nez ! pffff sale dresseur de singes !******

**Pendant ce temps avec himiko et kazuki : ******

**K : himiko-san... Chut écoutes...******

**(clac clac clac )******

**H : oh... des bruits de pas vite cachons nous derrière ses box en bois !******

**K : oui d'accords******

**: alors chef pourquoi on ne tuerait pas makubex pour prendre sa place ce n'es pas une bonne idée ?******

**le chef : écoutes tu ne devrait pas avoir ces idées là makubex est notre chef et tu lui doit le respect alors la ferme et écoutes je crois qu'il y a des intrus !******

**J : mais qu'est ce que vous faites là bande d'abrutis ?******

**Le chef : jubei !******

**K : jubei...******

**H : mais qui est jubei ?******

**K : une connaissance, on va dire un ancien ami membre des volts pour ma protection !******

**J : alors, j'ai posé une question, que faites vous là ?******

**Le chef : nous cherchons une dénommée himiko et kazuki le tisseur !******

**J : vous pouvez vous occupez de la fille mais personne ne touche à kazuki c'est mon histoire !******

**Le chef et : d'accords !(ils partirent)******

**J : kazuki je sais que t'es là alors montres toi !******

**K : jubei je suis si heureux de te voir pourquoi m'en veux tu et surtout pourquoi t'être associé à makubex ?******

**J : parce que tu es un traître ! tu es parti en me laissant ! d'abords ginji ensuite shido puis toi tu es tout simplement une histoire du passé qui a mal tournée et que je regrette énormément !******

**K : jubei... pourquoi dis tu ça ? moi je n'ai pas cesser de penser à toi et à notre amitié !******

**J : pfff foutaise !******

**H : et mais je pourrais savoir qui vous êtes ?******

**J : je suis kakei jubei ! ancien membres de volts grâce à ce cher fuchôin kazuki que je devais protéger !******

**( himiko tenta de sortir un poison de sa ceinture mais elle n'y arriva pas puisque jubei le remarqua.******

**J : ne tente rien je sais absolument ce que tu comptes faire et je pourrai te neutraliser avant que tu m'es tué !******

**Je préférerai que tu t'en aille car c'est une affaire entre lui et moi alors bon débarras !******

**K : qu'as tu fais d'elle ?******

**J : ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai envoyé à makubex ! maintenant à nous deux !******

**K : non je ne veux pas me battre contre toi jubei !******

**J : yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh !( lance des aiguilles noires !)******

**K : arrêtes s'il te plaît jubei !******

**Kazuki s'enerva et se mis à se battre comme si sa vie en dépendait ! jubei fut gravement blessé !**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2eme : SITUATION TRES COMPROMETTANTE !******

**G : aka... akabane...aka..******

**A : qu'y a t-il ? pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de prononcer mon nom ou les lettres de celui-ci ?******

**G : parce que j'aime bien ton nom !( mdpeur)******

**A : ah bon ? enfin quoi qu'il en sois j'aimerais savoir où nous sommes puisque j 'ai l'impression qu'on est perdu non ?******

**G : non pas du tout je sais exactement où nous sommes !(mince il a découvert qu'on est perdu !)******

**G : dis moi akabane d'où t'es venu l'envie et le plaisir de tuer les gens ?******

**A : ce n'ai pas une envie ou un plaisir, c'est mon travail ! on me paye pour faire un boulot qui est transporteur alors je fais mon boulot quitte à tuer des innocents !******

**G : mais dis moi quel âge as-tu ?******

**A : ...******

**G : allez dis le moi et je te jure que si tu veux je ne dirai rien à personne !******

**A : ah...mystère mon cher ginji-ku !******

**G : bien puisque nous sommes tous les deux ici on va faire connaissance . ******

**As tu une petite amie ?******

**A : oui...******

**G : et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?******

**A : elle s'appelle mary elle est française. Je l'ai rencontré pendant mon travail c'était mon patron !******

**G : alors c'est une méchante !******

**A : non elle n'es pas comme moi c'est l'opposé ! mais...******

**G : mais quoi ? ne me dis pas que si ton boulot l'obligé tu serai prêt à la tuer ?******

**A : si... mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulait dire ! je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! bon c'est fini cette discussion est assez embarrassante !******

**G : ok d'accords !(mdp)******

**A : c'est toi !******

**G : moi quoi ?******

**A : rien... Attention j'entends des pas qui arrivent !******

**G : BAN CHAN ! ******

**B : GINJI !******

**G : je suis super heureux de te retrouver ! tu t'imagines j'étais seul avec akabane !******

**B : et alors moi j'étais avec l'autre dresseur de singes ! c'est pas mieux !******

**G : dis ça pour toi !******

**A : nous sommes très en retard nous devrions y aller ! mais madoka que faites-vous ici ?******

**M : bonjour akabane ! j'accompagne shido-chan !******

**S : oui et si tu oses t'approcher d'elle tu auras à faire à moi c'est compris !******

**A : ...******

**B : ...******

**G : ...******

**M : oh mon shido-chan t'es si mignon !(smack)******

**B : je ne comprendrai jamais les goûts de cette fille ! désolé ginji mais tu n'as vraiment aucune chance avec elle !******

**G : oh ! vraiment dommage je suis trop triste ! mais c'est pas grave parce qu'on a une mission très importante : récupérer " il ".******

**B : ouais alors on y va !******

**A : mais oh faite je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de me battre contre toi mido ban c'est pour quand ?******

**B : quand tu veux sauf maintenant...******

**Du côté de kazuki : (dans une petite pièce vide du mugenjô)******

**J : je regrette de m'être battu contre toi mais je pensais que tu m'avais trahi tu sais makubex nous a mis beaucoup d'idées dans la tête ! et ce ne sont pas des bonnes ! excuses moi kazuki !******

**K : non ce n'es pas grave je te comprends moi aussi j'aurai réagi pareille l'erreur est humaine mon jubei !******

**Mais oh faite où est himiko ?******

**J : elle est avec makubex il la tiens en otage mais pas de soucis il ne lui fera aucun mal il souffre c'est tout ! tu sais il n'es pas méchant en faite c'est juste qu'il est incompris.******

**K : tu as sans doute raison mais il a dépassé les bornes.******

**J : oui c'est vrai enfin à part ça je voulais te dire que tu m'avais manqué pendant tout ce temps et je dois te dire que je ne voulais pas vraiment me battre contre toi il ma obligé.******

**K : mais oui... ne t'inquiète pas je le comprends !******

**J : ah si tu savais comme je m'en veux enfin maintenant je suis aveugle à cause de mon aiguille qui s'est retournée contre moi je le mérité vraiment après le mal que je t'ai fais enfin sache que je t'aime kazuki et tu seras toujours dans mon cœur.******

**K : moi aussi je t'aime jubei !******

**(puis sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent réellement ils étaient déjà en train de s'embrasser quand toute la bande arriva)******

**G : ...******

**B : je savais qu'il était un peu efféminé mais à en être un homosexuel !******

**A : ...chacun ses goûts...******

**S : ...******

**M : comme c'est romantique deux hommes ensembles n'est-ce pas shido ?******

**S : euh je ne sais pas...******

**M : alors ginji ou ban vous en pensez quoi ?******

**G : c'est ro...mantiqu...e******

**B : c'est tordant oh l'homo ! ah ah ah !******

**M : pfff n'importe quoi ! alors depuis quand vous êtes ensembles jubei et toi ?******

**K : nous ne sommes pas ensemble c'est un accident...******

**J : non ce n'est pas un accident je t'aime kazuki !******

**(ils avaient tous un peu honte dans l'histoire)******

**G : et mais où est himiko ?******

**K : en otage chez makubex et elle se trouve avec hevn qui s'est fait attraper quand nous nous sommes séparés devant la porte d'entrée !******

**B : ahhhhhhhh ! HEVN !******

**G : ne t'énerves pas ban-chan se n'est pas de sa faute si hevn s'est fait capturer...******

**B : si c'est entièrement de sa faute tu as vu comment elle s'est habillée tout à l'heure !******

**S : pour cette fois je suis d'accords avec l'autre serpent******

**B : eh ne m'appelle pas comme ça sale dresseur de singes******

**M : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzz ! j'en ai assez de vous et vos disputes je prends un autre chemin que le vôtre c'est clair !******

**S : mais mado...******

**M : tais toi tu me déçois énormément shido ! te disputer ainsi je te croyais adulte et responsable ! akabane vous venez avec moi ?******

**A : avec grand plaisir ! ******

**G : ...******

**B : ...******

**K : ...******

**J : ba ça alors...******

**S : madoka attends on va s'expliquer...******

**M : non j'en ai marre ! alors akabane ? vous venez... shido j'en peux plus de tes disputes ... je t'aime mais défois tu es vraiment irresponsable !******

**S : mais mad...******

**M : aurevoir shido je te reparlerai quand tu seras plus adulte...******

**A : on y va mademoiselle madoka...******

**M : oui allez aurevoir kazuki aurevoir jubei...ginji bisous !******

**G : bye bye...******

**Vers himiko et hevn : ******

**(hevn est encore inconsciente et himiko viens de se réveiller)******

**H : eh oh ! miss intermédiaire !******

**Eh oh tu te réveilles !******

**He : mais où est ce que je suis ?******

**H : tu es prisonnière tout comme moi mais je voudrais savoir quand tu t'es fait capturer ?******

**He : euh...******

**H : ah ! je le savais c'est au tout début tu t'es fait prendre quand nous sommes partis ! t'es minable !******

**He : et toi alors ! tu t'es aussi fait prendre tu es aussi nulle que moi.******

**On va sortir comment ?******

**H : attends j'ai un plan ! oh le gardien !******

**Ga : oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ?******

**H : j'ai envie de me gratter mais mes mains sont attachées tu ne veux pas me le faire s'il te plaît******

**Ga : mmmmmmmmmm c'est vrai que t'es craquante c'est ok j'arrive******

**(il ouvrit la porte et arriva devant himiko)******

**H : allez viens mon grand !******

**Ga : al...******

**He : mais que lui as tu fais himiko ?******

**H : c'est mon poison corporel !******

**He : comment ça ton poison corporel ?******

**H : oui c'est à dire que mon corps dégage une odeur qui attire les hommes pour les mettre à ma merci !******

**He : mais c'est génial ça ! dommage que je ne puisse pas le faire...je pourrai attirer tous les hommes dont je rêve !******

**H : oh la doucement les fantasmes c'est une arme je te rappel ! ce n'est pas pour mon plaisir personnel !******

**He : ouais c'est ça ! je suis sur que tu l'a utilisé au moins une fois pour arriver à tes fins !******

**H : non parce que moi je ne suis pas comme toi !******

**He : ah oui et je suis quoi moi ?******

**H : bon ça va on se disputera plus tard il faut qu'on sorte d'ici c'est le plus important et ensuite on doit retrouver les autres !******

**He : ok mais je te préviens j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi !******

**Elles prirent un chemin très sombre au bout duquel elles aperçurent une lumière elles coururent jusqu'à elle et virent madoka avec akabane en train de s'embrasser.******

**A : vous êtes vraiment mignonne ma petite madoka******

**M : oh merci******

**( soupe de langues)******

**H : ...******

**He : et bien dis donc. Madoka tu n'es pas avec shido normalement ?******

**M : oh hevn , himiko alors vous avez réussi à vous échapper******

**He : tu ne m'as pas répondu où est shido et les autres ?******

**M : j'en avais marre de shido et son comportement puéril avec ban-chan ! je veux être avec un homme un vrai et donc akabane kurodo est l'homme par excellence.******

**Je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait mais avec les filles c'est un amour !******

**H : euh... ouais si on veut !******

**He : et où sont les autres maintenant ?******

**M : à côté si tu veux les rejoindre vas-y mais c'est sans moi ils sont trop gamins et j'en ai assez !******


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3eme : OBSTACLE , OBSTACLE , OBSTACLE !******

**B : vous voulez que je vous dise******

**S : non nous ne voulons pas savoir !******

**B : tant pis cela t'aura permis de récupérer madoka...******

**S : alors vas y je t'écoute******

**B : ah ah ah ! tu t'y es cru toi ! enfin je pense que c'est à ginji et moi s'occuper de récupérer " il " alors vous rester ici******

**G : mais...******

**B : chut !******

**S : mais c'est n'importe quoi on a tous étaient appelés donc on doit tous continuer******

**K : non moi je pense qu'il a raison ! en plus il faut que je m'occupe de jubei il est vraiment blessé et je pense que c'est grave... alors désolé mais cette fois si je prends le parti de mido ban !******

**S : kazuki !******

**K : désolé shido mais ma décision est prise et je pense que tu devrais faire pareil comme ça tu pourrais te reposer et réfléchir à la façon de reprendre madoka non ?******

**S : ouais tu as peut-être raison... bon c'est d'accords mais à contre cœur !******

**B : GENIAL GINJI !******

**G : ouais bof je ne vois pas à quoi sa sert de se séparer , enfin c'est toi qui vois !******

**Les get backers partirent en laissant derrière eux kazuki très gêné, jubei gravement blessé et un shido très triste à cause de sa petite rupture.******

**Quant aux filles hevn et himiko elles arrivèrent et virent kazuki , jubei et shido.******

**He : ben les gars où sont ban et ginji ?******

**K : ils sont partis faire la mission tous les deux pour nous laisser nous reposer******

**H : mais c'est n'importe quoi vraiment vous me décevez tous ! madoka , shido , akabane , kazuki , je ne pensais pas que vous laisserez les get backers s'occuper seuls de cette affaire pendant que vous vous prélassiez******

**Tranquillement en attendant leur retour !******

**S : mais non moi je ne me prélasse pas je réfléchis à la façon de récupérer madoka !******

**K : puis moi je m'occupe de jubei ! mais tu sais himiko , c'est ginji et ban qui nous on proposer ça ! donc pourquoi refuser !******

**He : oh himiko je suis sure que tu aurais fait la même chose !******

**H : non car je respecte trop ban pour ça ! oupsssssssss ( et oui elle avait gaffée elle qui disait détester ban !)******

**He : oh ! je le savais depuis le début ! en faite tu ne detestes pas ban mais tu en es amoureuse !******

**H : non mais c'est même pas vrai en plus c'est juste qu'il fait bien son boulot !******

**K : himiko arrêtes de te voiler la face tu l'aimes et c'est tout ce qui compte !******

**H : mais je ne me voile pas la face espèce de sale baka !******

**J : oh tu n'insultes pas kazuki de baka sale pintade !******

**He : et oh je suis comme ça moi !******

**H : oui on le sait et on s'en fiche d'ailleurs !******

**K : mais non ne dis pas ça himiko ! hevn ne crois pas que tu es une pintade c'est juste que tu prends soin de toi c'est tout !******

**He : merci mais je sais que je suis une pintade ! enfin quoi qu'il en soit nous devons retrouver ban e ginji c'est urgent puis nous devons faire en sorte que madoka et akabane reviennent !******

**S : pfffff akabane ce voleur de copine ! je veux que madoka revienne mais pas lui !******

**K : ne fais pas le gamin shido si elle t'aime elle reviendra vite dans tes bras !******

**J : regarde nous ! on s'est battus puis maintenant on est unis jusqu'à la mort ça y est !******

**S : oui mais c'est pas pareille vous vous êtes homosexuels !******

**K : n'importe quoi on pimentent seulement un petit peu la vie !******

**He : ouais à qui tu vas faire croire çà toi ! pffff allez avouez tout ! vous êtes cernés ! (elle a trop vu e de film policier !)******

**Du côté de madoka et akabane : ******

**M : akabane embrassez moi s'il vous plaît...******

**A : non je ne sais pas si c'est bien de faire çà ! vous êtes fort charmante mais c'est avec shido que vous êtes sensé être !******

**M : oui c'est vrai mais tant qu'il n'aura pas plus mûri je ne le reprendrai pas !******

**A : mais non ne dites pas ça mademoiselle madoka vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre alors pas de querelle s'il vous plaît !******

**M : je ne vous croyez pas comme ça akabane vous êtes vraiment humain c'est votre métier qui fait que vous tuez énormément ?******

**A : et oui enfin passons sur le sujet nous devons retrouver les autres !******

**M : bon d'accords c'est parti ! ******

**Dr jackal et madoka marchèrent le long de ce couloir qui paraissait sans fin.******

**Puis ils entendirent un cri en passant devant une porte du mugenjô.******

**Ils pensèrent que c'était une fille mais quand akabane ouvrit la porte il vit une chose horrible : ginji avec une voix de fille qui appelé à l'aide et ban chan ligoté avec un scotch à la bouche !******

**Ginji s'approcha d'akabane et madoka : ******

**G : salut ! vous avez vus cette horreur ! j'ai une voix de fille et puis je n'arrive pas à détacher ban j'ai peur de me casser un ongle ! oups , on m'a donné le caractère d'une pintade ! oh non quelle horreur !******

**A : ce n'est pas grave ginji-ku ! on va t'aider à t'en sortir et mido ban aussi ...malheureusement...******

**B : mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...mmmmm...******

**M : vite il faut sortir d'ici !******

**A : oui madoka partez avec ginji et moi je m'occupe de mido ban !******

**M : d'accords !******

**Madoka et le reste de l'équipe partirent pendant qu'akabane s'occupé de mido ban******

**K : alors jubei on y va c'est tres important je pense qu'on devrait aller combattre le mal du mugenjô en locurence ******

**C'est makubex !******

**J : non je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose mon kazu-chan******

**K : oh mon jubei ! je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! Ne t'inquiete pas il ne m'arrivera rien ! je suis quand même un fuchôin... ******

**ALORS QU'EN PENSEZ-VOUS???????**


End file.
